Lighters are commonly carried and used for various purposes, including smoking, lighting barbeques, and staring fires. While using a lighter, it is possible for a lighter to get wet unintentionally by being dropped in water, having water spilled on the lighter, or by being exposed to weather conditions. In these cases, the lighter may become unusable due to mechanisms that will no longer function when wet. It is also possible for the lighter components to corrode if exposed to moisture for a period of time. For this reason, a waterproof case allows for a practical solution to this problem
It is also possible, while carrying a disposable lighter, for the gas button to be pressed while in a pocket or a pack which may result in the fuel emptying and the lighter becoming unusable.